Unconditional Love
by lizandhenry
Summary: Flashbacks of Buttercup mixed with Henry/Elizabeth's conflict. This episode left me a mess.
_AN: I honestly have no idea about this story. I wanted it to be so many things; it's happy and sad, and hopeful. I have always been a pet lover and this episode hit me hard. I cried during it. I cried every time I try and re watch it. I cried writing this story. Which is why I have no clue if it makes sense. After a week of crying I just can't get down anymore. Maybe I can try a follow up piece later. Things with animals really get to me. I never had a horse, but I've always had dogs and I love animals so much._

 _I also had a really shitty week. So maybe that's it too, why I've been struggling with my writing lately. I have a half done chapter of Quiet Pain too that I can't seem to get through._

 _Anyway, I have also seen many other Buttercup stories being posted. I haven't been able to bring myself to read them. I don't think I'm ready yet. I promise to soon. If this next episode doesn't kill me too._

 _So please leave me comments; they will cheer me up._

 **Unconditional Love**

 _It was love at first sight. The first time Elizabeth looked into Buttercups eyes; she knew. He was her horse. He wanted to be her horse._

* * *

After Henry left, she was upset. Buttercup knew. He could always read her. Elizabeth tried not to think about it and focused her attention her baby; grateful to spend one final day with him, just the two of them.

"Hey buddy." She tried to smile. "Want to spend the day together, just you and me?" The horse bumped his head against Elizabeth's hand in reply. "Okay. We'll go soon."

She had hoped that the pain medication from the shot would help him feel better; enough to take a walk with her at the least.

* * *

 _Elizabeth couldn't stop chattering the whole way to her parents' farm with Henry. They had just gotten married a few months ago and were heading up for the weekend to meet the new foal one of the mares had given birth to a few weeks ago._

 _Henry hadn't grown up around horses, but had quickly become accustomed to them as his relationship with Elizabeth progressed. She'd inherited her parents' farmhouse when she turned 18 and never had the heart to let it go, unlike her brother who willingly let her have it, and they would visit on free weekends from UVA. It was her only connection to her parents and Henry loved the joy expressed on her face whenever she returned._

 _Part of her love of the farm was centered around her love and adoration of animals. Following the death of her parents she could always find solace and comfort in her animal friends and their unconditional love. They would listen to her and comforted her while she sobbed and never judged. She never thought she'd find a human capable of loving her in that way, and then she met Henry and her life was complete in a way she'd never imagined._

 _After exiting the car Elizabeth was quick to tug on Henry's hand, pulling him to the barn and he laughed at her excitement. "Babe, slow down."_

 _"_ _Come on!" she whined. "Don't you want to see the foal? Sue called and said he is a beauty."_

 _"_ _I'm coming!" he said, trying to keep up with her quick pace._

 _Stopping dead in her tracks, she sucked in a breath and her lips curved into a smile as she saw the little horse in the hay. Dr. Sue looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Elizabeth."_

 _"_ _Hi." She breathed, in awe of the small animal as she placed her hand over her heart. The foal sensed her presence and quickly rose to his feet and trotted over to her, surprising Dr. Sue._

 _Elizabeth immediately welcomed the horse and bent to pet his soft fur. "Hi there Buttercup," she cooed as the horse took to her immediately. She hadn't intended to say Buttercup, it just came out of her mouth, somehow accurately describing the foal's sweet personality. She had later decided that would be his name._

 _It was love at first sight. Elizabeth was in love with the chestnut foal, and he was in love with his owner. Dr. Sue glanced at Henry, watching his smile as he watched his young wife smile and giggle as she fussed over the horse. Both of them realized in that moment Elizabeth and Buttercup would be inseparable._

 _Buttercup spotted Elizabeth across the pasture. He looked up, as if smiling he took a couple steps and transitioned into a canter. It was like he was floating on air._

* * *

 _Elizabeth smiled through her tears, so happy to escape her harsh reality and into her own world with Buttercup for a few days. She nuzzled him as he blew air through his nostrils when he reached her. "Hey buddy. I missed you!"_

 _They rode together all afternoon. The wind in her face made her feel alive as she bounced on Buttercup's back as he navigated the fields. It cleared her head and the stresses of her world momentary fell away._

 _That evening as she brushed him after their day she started talking and Buttercup was there to listen. "Henry had to leave for Iraq this week." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes._

 _Buttercup's big brown eyes softened as if he understood her, and bowed his head. "I really miss him." She cried into her horses' soft fur._

 _Buttercup understood. He always missed Elizabeth when she went to the city. But he waited patiently, knowing she would return on those glorious Saturdays and they'd spend the day together, just them._

* * *

 _It was a Saturday. His favorite day of the week. Buttercup sensed her presence. He turned his head and again floated to her into a beautiful canter. He was her angel on earth. She grinned widely with Henry as he stood proudly beside her, ready to greet Buttercup._

 _"_ _Look who's back!" Elizabeth gushed as they both nuzzled the animals' white and chestnut fur._

 _"_ _Buttercup!" Henry smiled, reaching for "How are you buddy? Thanks for watching out for my girl while I was gone."_

 _Henry pulled away after a moment and watched Elizabeth interact with her horse. She looked into her pet's eyes. "You knew he would come back…you told me…and you were right."_

 _She couldn't have been more thankful her husband had returned from deployment uninjured._

* * *

 _Buttercup nudged Elizabeth's flat abdomen. "Buttercup." She scolded as she tried to get on his harness._

 _He did it again a few minutes later. "Buttercup! What has gotten into you?"_

 _Two weeks later, Elizabeth walked out to the barn on her next visit to the farm a knowing expression on her face. Buttercup let her nuzzle and kiss his nose. When she was finished nuzzling him he bumped gently bumped her abdomen again._

 _Smiling at him she whispered. "You knew before I did, didn't you buddy?" She ran her own hand over her abdomen slowly, still not quite convinced there was a baby there. But the doctor visit last week confirmed it, she and Henry had just found out she was seven weeks pregnant._

* * *

Stroking his fur, she soothed her horse as Dr. Sue administered the pain medication. "It's okay buddy. It will help you feel better." Elizabeth told him. Buttercup was compliant whenever Elizabeth was around.

Dr. Sue offered Elizabeth a sad smile as she departed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She'd been the Adams family vet since Elizabeth was a child. She'd seen Elizabeth overcome so much loss. It pained her to find the tumor, even more to tell Elizabeth. But as she expected, Elizabeth made the difficult choice the second she knew her horse was in pain, there was never a question in her mind. Despite how much her heart was broken, she put her animal first, and Dr. Sue admired that.

Henry hadn't felt right. He had just watched Elizabeth in action. She always had to make the difficult calls. At work and at home. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't feel he had the right after their fight. He'd hurt her deeply. He was still hurting himself and he wanted to be there for her, he tried to show her by telling her he'd put off work. But she insisted he go.

He placed a gentle hand on the horse's head, saying a silent goodbye in case he wouldn't have the chance later. He kissed Elizabeth's head as he left. On the drive back to the city he wondered if it was for the best; her being alone to say goodbye. She needed space after the fight, and he understood it. He'd caught her off guard, made terrible accusations. He blamed her, and he knew he shouldn't of.

* * *

 _Henry slipped his arm around his wife as he got into bed. He knew she was feeling a little guilty about quitting. He knew she knew it was for the best, even though it was rough getting here. They'd had a huge fight. But it made her realize she'd gotten in so deep she was suffocating. She wasn't happy anymore. "Babe, let's move back out to the farm." He said softly into her ear. The idea had come to him out of the blue, but immediately he knew it was the right decision. It would make her whole again._

 _"What?" she turned._

 _"Why not. We always said we wanted to settle down there. It will be great for the kids. You can spend the time there while you figure out what you want to do."_

 _A tender smile curled on her lips. Before the chaos of the war and the CIA had plagued their lives she did imagine raising her children as she was raised, on the sprawling farm away from the distractions of the city. "What about you? You won't be bored?"_

 _"Of course not. Besides the commute to UVA won't be horrible."_

 _"It does sound nice."_

 _"It's done then. I'll call the realtor in the morning and put this place up for sale."_

 _She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."_

* * *

 _"Daddy, look at the new riding boots I got today." A young Allison wriggled her feet encompassed in shiny leather boots at her father as he came home from work._

 _Henry's eyes widened and he gave his little girl a kiss. "Oh, very pretty sweetheart."_

 _"Hi Babe. How was your day?" Elizabeth sauntered into the living room, pecking her husband on the lips._

 _"Good. I see you took Ali shopping?" he teased. "Don't you think she's a little young to ride?"_

 _"Nonsense. She's four. I was riding at three. Plus, Stevie was teasing her earlier during her lesson, so I told her I would take her riding, like the big girls. Buttercup will be great with her."_

 _Henry frowned and followed his wife into the kitchen. He wasn't keen on this idea, but his wife was an excellent rider, so he trusted she wouldn't put their child in danger._

 _That Saturday morning Ali woke up early with her mother to go riding, clad in her new boots and helmet. Ali watched with wide, interested eyes as her mother prepared Buttercup for the day._

 _Buttercup was in heaven with all the attention and bent his head low for Ali to pet him._

 _Elizabeth lead Buttercup to the pen and steadied him. She hoisted her little girl to sit on the saddle and told her to hang on to the horn while she mounted._

 _"Okay Ali, are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping on arm around Ali's middle._

 _"Yea let's go!" She squealed._

 _"Okay. Don't let go okay?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Satisfied her daughter was secure Elizabeth clicked her tongue and Buttercup began to walk around the pen slowly, knowing Alison was on his back._

 _"Good boy, Buttercup." Elizabeth petted his fur. "You doing okay there Ali?"_

 _"Yea!" Allison laughed, having a ball._

 _A few moments later Henry emerged from the house, a smile forming on his face as he trugged over the grass to the pen. Elizabeth smiled at him, she was stunning on the horse, hair in braids, worn jeans and her boots and one of his flannel shirts thrown over a white tank. The shirt was half buttoned and slipping from her slight shoulders, allowing the morning sun to kiss her skin._

 _This was one of the moments he cherished most on the farm, watching his wife pass down her love of riding and horses to his daughter. She was having a blast, a smile forming, showing off her missing front tooth._

 _"Hi Daddy!" Allison waved, her little hand leaving the horn, with the other still tightly gripped on it. "Look I'm riding Buttercup!"_

 _"That's very good sweetheart." Henry smiled back at them as he leaned on the fence and snapped a few photos of his daughter's first ride. Buttercup noticed the camera and turned his head just right, striking a pose and a laugh escaped Henry's lips. Buttercup let a breath blow through his nose and he then tilted his head in a knowing fashion as Elizabeth encouraged him to go a little faster at Allison's demand of "Faster Buttercup, Faster!"_

 _Buttercup upped the pace into a very slow trot, effectively bouncing the girls on his back just a little, the sound of Allison's squeal making him happy._

 _Soon, Allison insisted her mother dismount so she could ride alone. Her mother stopped Buttercup and agreed, taking the lead and guiding Buttercup in a slow walk around the pen._

 _Buttercup complied with the direction. After a few moments, Allison again called to her father. "Daddy! Take more pictures."_

 _Henry laughed and followed them along the outside of the pen, capturing Allison's excitement and Elizabeth's proud smile as she carefully lead them in circles._

* * *

Returning to the farm, Elizabeth was exactly where she had been when he left. He felt nervous approaching her. What right did he have to comfort her after the terrible things he'd said?

Buttercup knew Elizabeth was upset. She had been all day and Buttercup was sad too. He was sad when she was sad. But his ears perked up when he heard the Jeep. He nudged Elizabeth. _I told you he would be back._ Just like he reminded her years ago, knowing he'd be back from Desert Storm.

Reluctantly she left Buttercup's side and let herself fall into Henry's arms. His face said it all. She'd never seen him look so broken. Not even at his father's funeral. She felt a little guilty taking advantage of his comforting embrace when they were fighting. But her heart was shattering and she needed his love. "Thank you for coming back." She'd choked, wanting him to know she did appreciate him putting their argument aside for the time being.

"We're together. That's all that matters." He whispered. It really was all that mattered. He needed her to know that no matter how upset he was, he'd always be there for her.

Dr. Sue had broken them apart when she had arrived back. They followed her to the barn embraced Buttercup as he took his last breath, his eyes slow closing. The last thing he saw was his owner, and her bright blue eyes trying their best to not cry and her husband behind her. Buttercup allowed the shot to overtake him, riding the pain from his limbs and happy his owners were together. It was all he needed. He knew he would see them again one day.

Once Buttercup's big brown eyes slipped shut, hers did too and she let the tears fall on his shiny coat. Henry silently rubbed her back as she sobbed, simply letting her be. When her tears stopped he helped her up, they thanked Dr. Sue and he lead her back in the house.

As she threw off her boots and coat he grabbed the whisky from the cabinet and poured a couple shots. Handing her a glass, he tapped his glass against hers. "To buttercup." He said, his voice raspy.

"To buttercup." She repeated tearfully and downed the shot. She quickly poured herself another and quickly downed it before walking out to the living room.

Henry ran a hand across his face as he watched her go. As he debated his next move he downed another shot of whisky as well.

He found her staring out the window, looking at the empty horse pen in their backyard. His hand reached and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to face him.

Running a finger across her cheek, he wiped away the tear stains from her red eyes. "Babe." He whispered.

She didn't reply, but leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a bad time to….but" It was all he could manage. He dipped his head, leaning it against her forehead, nuzzling her nose. "You know I still love you right?"

She nuzzled her nose back. "Yes" her voice was almost silent.

He nodded. "Good. I just….I'm so sorry baby. About everything."

She nuzzled his nose and inhaled his scent. "I know. I just. I want you to be okay." Her voice broke. She never questioned his love. Just as she never questioned Buttercup's. It was unconditional. And hers was in return. It broke her heart to see him in pain, pain she caused inadvertently. But she still loved him; even if he did take out his frustrations on her.

His lips brushed against hers gently. "As long as we're together." _I will fix this babe. I will. I promise._


End file.
